


【LOFTER x 微博】新玩法

by ZQYaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZQYaz/pseuds/ZQYaz
Summary: 1. 倒立普雷2. 暴躁微博私设（误
Relationships: LOFTER/Weibo
Kudos: 8





	【LOFTER x 微博】新玩法

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 倒立普雷  
> 2\. 暴躁微博私设（误

LOFTER和微博已经交往有好几年了。

自然那什么事也做了有好几年了。

LOFTER很快找到了微博的路径，轻车熟路地将链接插入，反复跳转了好几次，到了微博的内部页面。

“...喂，你！”  
“嗯？”  
“什么时候进来的，快给老子滚出去！”  
“...嗯，都听你的”

LOFTER这次居然破天荒地就这么乖乖退出了页面。  
微博寻思着与它相爱相杀多年的软件怕不是被人给黑了。

但刚才确实是太显眼了，一张长图大大方方地po在那里，即使略缩图看不清字也能猜出写的是关于什么的。  
LOFTER，江湖人称老福特，但即使是它这样的资深老司机如果像刚刚那样也会翻车。  
适当的遮掩还是应当的。  
怂？老福特表示自己才不怂呢。  
这几年微博它爱怎么搞就怎么搞好嘛而且也就它一个软件敢这么搞。  
而且正好这次LOFTER也想尝试下新玩法。

“我靠你怎么又进来了。”  
而且还没让页面一次加载到底。  
微博略感不妙。  
在几张意义不明的表情包后面，仍然是那张长图。只是…颠倒了过来…而已。

“你只管好好享受吧。”

“啊啊啊啊啊你搞什么啊啊啊啊放我下来！”  
微博感觉整个世界都倒了过来，一直在翻车的边缘反复横跳，LOFTER的链接成为它唯一的支撑点。  
微博就算在iOS系统主屏幕上快要被删掉的时候也没有抖得这么厉害。  
至少那时它是正的。  
“不要，停！…啊…不”  
“嘶…不要…不要停…嗯”

“喜欢这样吗？”  
“喜欢…个屁。”  
那就是喜欢了。

以后这就成为了他们的惯用玩法ᐇ

fin.


End file.
